Cherry Explosion
by SoomiPinks
Summary: Katsuki es una persona irreverente, gritona y poco amable con todo el mundo. Pero una pelirosa igual de salvaje que él irá a UA para ponerle el mundo de cabeza. Porque las flores no son tan delicadas y las bombas tan destructivas.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto. My Hero Academia a Kohei. La historia en sí, es mía.

Participa en el concurso One Shot de fin de año de la página _"MultiSaku"_

.

 **Cherry Explosion**

 _"Porque las flores no son tan delicadas y las bombas tan destructivas"_

 _By: Valtmiz_

 _._

 _._

 **-Es un completo honor, Sr. Toshinori.**

 **-Tú fuiste la mejor calificada, joven Haruno. Ya verás que…**

 **-Pero no puedo aceptarlo, no soy la indicada.**

 **-Qué me dices joven Sakura, te conozco de hace años y sé que no puedo tener una mejor descendiente.**

 **-No quiero sonar malagradecida, pero hay personas allá afuera que pueden ser mejores héroes que yo, Sr. Yagi. Personas que no tienen la oportunidad, pero en su corazón tienen ese sentimiento que usted busca como nuevo símbolo.**

Yagi Toshinori miró a Sakura con tristeza, cuestionando su declaración. Rápidamente policías y héroes corrían a una dirección en particular. Gritaban:

 **-¡Un villano de baba tiene de rehén a un chico! –** rápidamente el rubio se convirtió en All Might y se despidió a la distancia de la pelirosa, rumbo a salvar el día.

.

 **-KB &HS- **

.

Katsuki Bakugō es un chico con metas simples. Ser el mejor en todo y explotarle la cabeza a quien trate de detenerlo. Su niñez estuvo cargada de buenos momentos y una que otra jugarreta infantil, afilando aún más sus metas de vida.

Cuando era más pequeño, siempre era de alguna manera amable, pero con su toque característico explosivo de engreído. Ahora cuando está en la secundaria, en pasos finales para entrar al verdadero estudio de héroe sus intenciones seguían siendo las mismas, pero sus métodos...

 **-¡Maldito Deku, deja de molestar!-** gritaba enfurecido el chico de las explosiones a su compañero de secundaria. Los secuaces del rubio reían con malicia y con cuidado de que el profesor no les mirase.

 **-...-** el peliverde sólo miraba hacia otro lado para no ser nuevamente víctima de las explosiones de su amigo de la infancia.

 **-"Kacchan nunca cambia."-** pensó Midoriya con nerviosismo mientras caminaba hacia otro lado, lejos del chico.

 **-"Demonios, tengo hambre"-** murmuró el rubio en sus pensamientos mientras iban en una caminata de exploración que había planeado la escuela. Eran un grupo extremadamente grande, tomando en cuenta que no sólo iba una escuela. Estaban divididos en grados, sin importar que las diferentes instituciones fueran mezcladas.

Habían caminado varios kilómetros y no llegaban al destino, cabe destacar que los profesores caminaban como si nada, pero los alumnos, en especial el chico explosión se estaban hartando de tanta intriga con el dichoso camino. Cuando Bakugō se enteró de lo que estaba pasando, ya habían parado a todos los grupos en un sólo lugar, estos, paralizados por el miedo no podían hacer nada más que gritar. Este vio de reojo como Deku se mantenía en silencio y corría como podía hacia adelante y su complejo competitivo se encendió.

Llegó a la parte delantera de los grupos y vio sorprendido y enojado como todos los profesores estaban desmayados y amarrados por un villano justo delante de él.

 **-¡MALDITOS HIJOS DE PUTA!-** gritó el rubio con el plan de destruir a esos estúpidos, pero pasó algo que no esperaba:

 **-¡SHANNARO!**

Un remolino rosado pasó rápidamente de él con el mismo objetivo, haciendo al villano de las sogas volar por los aires con un sólo golpe. Bakugō se enfadó más de lo que ya estaba con los maleantes y con el/la estudiante que se metió con su diversión.

Más pronto que tarde dispuso a golpear a los tipos que les trataron de asaltar, pero al parecer la otra persona estaba casi masacrándoles. Golpeaba sin parar en ningún momento, dejando a Bakugō por un instante, un minúsculo momento, maravillado por la fuerza bruta y sed de sangre de lo que notó por momento, era una chica.

Mientras estaba sin hacer nada notó a Izuku un lado alejado escribiendo sin parar en su ya conocida libreta, maldito nerd. Y así quiere ser un héroe como All Might.

Nada más mencionar en sus pensamientos al héroe, el símbolo de la paz hizo su aparición cayendo del cielo como un meteorito, ganándose gritos de expectación y alegría por parte de los petrificados alumnos, inútiles si se lo preguntan a Katsuki.

El Héroe Pro estaba airoso y contento, con ansias de derrotar a los villanos que intentaron lastimar a los estudiantes; pero al enfocar su vista sólo encontró a los que suponía villanos en el suelo, con pocos signos de vida. Una rubia con gesto psicótico estaba picando con un palo a uno de ellos. Esto descolocó un poco a All Might.

 **-Pero que tenemos aquí, al parecer un héroe llegó antes que yo, All Might. -** exclamó con una sonrisa alentadora, buscó con la vista a ese Pro para darle un fuerte apretón de manos como compañero héroe. Pero no miró a ninguna persona.

 **-Se-señor All Might...**

 **-Hola jovencito, debieron pasarla mal por aquí. Dime, ¿quién les rescató? -** Midoriya estaba que casi se desmayaba del asombro al hablar con su mayor ídolo. Katsuki seguía la conversación de cerca.

 **-Sakura, por supuesto-** la rubia de antes saludo al Símbolo de la Paz con socarronería enfundada en una hilarante sonrisa. Bakugō frunció más el ceño que parecía anatómicamente imposible.

 _¿Cómo una chica con un nombre tan estúpido pudo derrotar a esos imbéciles intentos de villanos?_

 _¿¡Una chica!?_

.

 **-KB &HS-**

.

 **-Clase, hoy les traigo una noticia muy buena-** susurró con su conocida cara de somnoliento Eraser Head a su grupo. Estos no lograron saber si estaba entusiasmado por la noticia, pero vieron con atención a su profesor. **–Por razones que de verdad no sé, tenemos a una nueva estudiante en el salón, recomendada seguramente.**

Algunos como Shouto no le tomaron importancia al asunto, pero chicos animados como Kaminari, Kirishima y Ashido sonrieron con alegría al conocer a alguien más en su salón. Tenya estaba ya emocionado por explicarle las reglas del aula.

A Bakugō todo eso le daba igual, estaba completamente seguro de que era el mejor que cualquier mediocre que entrara por esa puerta, eso le hizo recordar a la redada de los idiotas el año pasado, haciendo que dudas entraran a su mente egoísta.

Segundos después una joven de cabello rosa y uniforme color crema se posiciono frente al pizarrón, a la vista de todos. Izuku recordó casi inmediatamente a la joven y sus golpes mortales, pero Bakugō necesitó unos pocos segundos más para reconocerla completamente.

 **-¡MALDITA PERRA! –** gritó sin ninguna contemplación, aturdiendo a sus compañeros que ya deberían estar acostumbrados a sus ataques maniáticos.

La pelirosa, en lugar de asustarse como toda persona normal haría frente al rubio, exclamó como si un interruptor de furia hubiera sido encendido:

 **-¡IMBÉCIL, ¿QUIEN MIERDAS TE CREES?! –** gritó con fuerza mientras se colocaba en posición de batalla, con sus manos hechas puños listos para mandarle a la luna.

En la luna, justo donde estaban todos los demás, como espectadores de semejante acontecimiento. Vale, todos estaban acostumbrados a que Bakugō fuera un idiota gritón _–unos más que otros-_ pero nadie, incluyendo Aizawa, esperaban el despliegue feroz de la joven de ojos verdes.

Abriendo y forzando los ojos, el profesor usó su Quirk para quitarle el don de las explosiones al rubio, pero cometió un error, cuando todos dieron fe de lo que estaba pasando, la chica nueva estaba a medio metro del rubio, a punto de darle un golpe que seguramente lo llevaría al hospital, éste intentó usar su Singularidad para alejarla, pero dio de cuentas que Eraser head había actuado ya.

El joven de las explosiones ya tenía por seguro su golpe, cuando unas enormes placas de hielo y hierro encerraron a Katsuki, la pelirosa miró hacia los responsables de no poner en su lugar al idiota y encontró a Todoroki y Yaoyorozu. Estos le reconocieron y sonrieron con alegría, _-siendo más expresiva Creati que Shouto-_ la portadora de súper fuerza sonrió suavemente al reconocerles antes de caer desmayada, de no ser por Red Riot que estaba a un lado hubiera caído al duro suelo.

.

 **-KB &HS- **

.

 **-Pasó de nuevo… -** susurró la joven recostada en una camilla alojada en cuarto pequeño pero agradable. No podía con su temperamento, se sintió estúpida.

 **-¿Usas tu Kosei muchas veces no? –** Sakura se asustó al no haber sentido antes a la ancianita que estaba a su lado viendo su frente y tocándola con su mano pequeña. La chica sintió su tacto agradable.

 **-Soy muy hiperactiva cuando me molestan, lo siento Recovery. –** podía escuchar aun el gritó del rubio y como su mente hizo clic haciéndola correr para golpearle.

La ancianita miró con suavidad a la chica, como si fuera una nieta para ella. Recordó que, en su juventud, también ella era muy dura con Guran cuando la molestaba en las luchas-Está bien querida, no hay problema. Alguien quiere verte.

Sakura supuso que eran los profesores o ese director que le daba mala espina, pero la sorpresa de ver a sus nuevos compañeros la descolocó un poco. Éstos, un poco nerviosos y sin saber que hacer, empujaron a Izuku hacia delante.

 **-Ho-hola, Sakura. –** los nervios del peliverde. Se veía adorable mientras temblaba, le recordó a un gatito bebé.

 **-No hay problema, no voy a golpearte. –** exclamó amigablemente, a los segundos los demás se acercaron a ella. El chico que la atajó mientras caía dijo entre risas:

 **-Vaya! nunca imaginamos que había una persona más explosiva que Katsuki. –** los demás rieron al ver que Sakura también lo hacía.

A los minutos Sakura se presentó lo mejor que pudo:

 **-Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, vengo de una academia de ninjas al norte de Shibuya, mi Particularidad es…**

 **-Súper Fuerza –** terminó la oración con su característico _'ribbit'_ la chica rana.

Luego de la extraña presentación de la pelirosa, Recovery Girl le dijo que podía irse a conversar con el director. Mientras tanto Todoroki y Yaoyorozu daban la razón del porque conocían a Sakura antes que los demás, resulta que eran conocidos de la familia de hace tiempo.

Luego de la charla con el Director Nedzu, Sakura regresó un poco crispada de los nervios, pero All Might charló con ella un minuto después, aprovechando el momento le dio la noticia de que al fin había conseguido un pupilo con _'la chispa'_. Ella se alegró bastante por el hecho de ya no tener la responsabilidad de ocho generaciones.

Cuando Sakura regreso a clases al día siguiente todos le saludaron con normalidad y algunos como Chargezuma y Cellophane le felicitaron por tener la valentía de enfrentarse al rubio, ella con un poco de pena miro hacia Bakugō y le sonrió con un poco de nerviosismo. Este la miró con furia y regreso a su cuaderno.

 **-Buenos días, Bakugō. –** Haruno intentó comenzar de nuevo con él, en acto de enterrar el hacha de guerra.

 **-Cállate, maldita estúpida –** rezongó el rubio furioso. Sakura le respondió de igual forma:

 **-Ven y cállame, explosivo barato. –** Katsuki cambió su furia por impresión, aprovechando el momento, Sakura se puso delante de su pupitre con ansias de pelear, estaba a punto de colocar su cara frente a la del rubio de no ser por…

 **-¡SAKURA, AHÍ ESTÁS! –** gritó con valentía el Símbolo de la Paz mientras la saludaba con agitación. La aludida volvió sobre sus pasos hacia la puerta del aula para arreglar unas cuantas cosas sobre su traslado. Todo pasaba mientras Katsuki seguía, en su silla, aturdido.

Los días pasaron y Bakugō trataba de hacer invisible a Sakura, nunca nadie le había contestado así, de alguna manera estúpida le había refrescado el tener un rival que no se amedrente, excluyendo a Bastardo mitad-mitad. Pero con el pasar de los días se le hacía más difícil llevar a cabo semejante tarea. Simplemente no podía dejar de ver su cabello o sus gestos rudos, ciertamente no a todas las mujeres les queda bien ser rudas, pero en esa tipa de cabello rosa y puños demoledores, le quedaba… bien.

Como chico despreocupado nunca había puesto los ojos en una chica que no fuera para pelear o verlas con molestia _–cara redonda y ojos de mapache pueden refutarlo-_ pero era algo que no encontraba una explicación coherente. No era que no podía estar un día sin verla, no le importaba tanto, pero hacía falta cada vez que no llegaba a clases o a los entrenamientos. Sus gritos al patear y dar puñetazos a los enemigos simulados casi se comparaban a los suyos, un día que estaba entrenando con pelo de pincho, Sakura gritó enérgicamente mientras intentaba atacar a su compañera de entrenamiento, gritó tan solemnemente que él casi perdió la concentración, desaprovechando valiosos instantes en los que dientes de tiburón casi le golpea el estómago. Se sintió apenado con sigo mismo por dejarse vencer por una chica con pelo de chicle.

Para Sakura no era tan distinto. Luego de haber perdido la cabeza y casi dejar inválido al rubio desarrolló una clase de importancia para ella. El tipo de las explosiones le recordaba a cierta amiga suya, con lo que le costó hacerse amiga de Toga en la academia ninja.

Le miraba de vez en cuando, él siempre estaba con su gesto de explotar a la gente con la mirada, algunas veces Tsuyu o Momo la miraban en silencio y solo se echaban una mirada con el rabillo del ojo entre sí. Ella era una chica fuerte, reconocida por All Might y Endeavor, pero solo necesitaba que un idiota malhablado como Katsuki para hacerla estallar de la furia.

Una vez tuvo la ocasión de hablar con Izuku y con sorpresa para ella le dijo que Kacchan y él eran amigos, de una forma extraña. Rápidamente recordó a dos tipos que se odian y se respetan al mismo tiempo, Tomura y Dabi.

Ese día habían terminado con sus clases normales y las chicas decidieron salir a por un helado, pero iban por una buena razón a parte de refrescarse, iban a sacarle la verdad a Sakura, a la heroína Yin. Lastimosamente para ellas, Yin no pudo acompañarles ya que tenía otros asuntos que atender. Ella no habló con claridad, sólo dijo palabras como _"Susanno"_ , _"Kurama"_ y _"Maestro"._

Al día siguiente Aizawa tenía planeado entrenamiento especial para ellos, eran batallas de parejas.

 **-Bien –** dijo Eraser Head con su ya conocido entusiasmo **\- tendrán enfrentamientos dos contra dos, el equipo que logre noquear al contrario pasará la prueba, el que pierda, pues, pierde. Los grupos ya están asignados según sus condiciones y personalidad** –algunos ya tenían una idea de quién podría ser su probable compañera/compañero.

 **EQUIPO 1: Sero Hanta, Kirishima Eijirou.**

 **EQUIPO 2: Todoroki Shouto, Iida Tenya.**

 **EQUIPO 3: Asui Tsuyu, Tokoyami Fumikage.**

 **EQUIPO 4: Katsuki Bakugō, Haruno Sakura.**

Los demás equipos tomaron en cuenta luchar con cuidado, ya que la súper fuerza de Sakura y las explosiones de Katsuki iban a ser un problema. Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era como se iban a comportar estos en un equipo.

Los enfrentamientos comenzaron con equipo TodoIida versus equipo KamiJirou, siendo estos últimos en ser noqueados. Poco faltaba para que el equipo BakuSaku estaba por enfrentarse a su rival, equipo IzuChako.

Bakugō no sabía muy bien como dominar la situación, no porque le costara controlarse con un compañero; ya había hecho entrenamientos así con pelo-pincho después de todo y al pelirrojo no le importaba su actitud. El problema era que con la chica pelo de chicle no iba a seguir sus órdenes, pero no le costaría nada intentar.

 **-Esto vamos a hacer, tu no haces nada y yo los derrotaré en un maldito parpadeo. –** el rubio esperaba que le gritara en la cara en tres, dos, uno…

 **-¿Acaso eres estúpido? no voy a dejarte toda la diversión, Katsuki. –** dijo engreída la joven **-tu contra Izuku y yo contra Ochako. Así se hará.**

Este, al escuchar semejante respuesta de su parte apunto sus bombas hacia ella con el fin de asustarla, pero, todo lo contrario. Sakura estaba con las manos frente a su pecho en forma de cruz defendiendo su cuerpo contra cualquier ataque. El escuchar su nombre de parte de la chica y su defensa le descolocaron un poco. Todos le tienen miedo porque era muy peligroso llevarle la contraria, pero ella no tenía ningún cuidado con él, en lugar de eso, le daba sobre órdenes. Sonrió como un desquiciado y se acercó más a Sakura.

Al estar a cinco centímetros de su cuerpo, dejó su cara enojada y le sonrió como sabía. A continuación, puso dos dedos en su frente, y empujándola hacia atrás dijo con soberbia:

 **-Está bien, lo que tú digas, chicle. Pero cuando no soportes más a cara redonda, avísame. –** esto no hizo más que enojar a la chica, pero no pudo dilucidar si por la ofensa o la cercanía con el rubio.

Este por un segundo sintió que lo que había acabado de hacer era un error, pero no le dio con importancia al ver la paliza que le iba a dar a Deku.

 **-Equipo 4 versus equipo 7, ¡comiencen! –** exclamó All Might que estaba supervisando los ataques.

Se entendía que el portador del One For All y Uravity habían entrenado mucho para al menos darles pelea, pero al final de cuentas no pudieron con el explosivo Katsuki y la eficiente Sakura.

De no ser por el borrado de Kosei de Aizawa Izuku hubiera volado a América por un _"SHANNARO"_ de la pelirosa. Los demás no entendían lo que estaba pasando, nadie le gustaba hacer equipo con Katsuki debido a que trataba de hacerlo todo sólo y ser el mejor no importa qué, pero con Sakura fue… _diferente._ Parecía que habían pulido sus puntos malos y hacer estallar los buenos, tácticas que creían imposibles que pudiera hacer el rubio, ya que eran trabajos de equipo. Pero al parecer si las hicieron.

Cuando todo acabó Katsuki tenía unas rapaduras y moretones debido a los golpes de Midoriya, pero no le molestaban lo suficiente como para ir a visitar a Recovery Girl. Sakura miró esto y le gritó:

 **-¡Eh! ¡Katsuki! –** el susodicho y todos los demás voltearon la vista hacia Sakura, está estaba sonriendo con ánimo. Los chicos sintieron un pequeño punzón por la exótica belleza de la joven, pero no hicieron ningún amago de responder, en cambio el rubio explosivo respondió:

 **-¡¿Qué quieres, chicle?! –** gritó a lo lejos, con su mirada conocida de _"déjame en paz o te mato"_.

 **-¡Ven aquí! –** exclamó la chica, en clara de señal de amenaza disfrazada con calma.

 **-¡Vete a la mierda chicle, no quiero estar con…-** Sakura, como una bala se había posicionado a diez centímetros del chico. Los demás se habían ido ya, con la tensión del rubio y la pelirosa no se podía respirar ahí.

 **-Sólo quiero ayudarte… -** susurró la joven mientras tomaba una de las manos del chico entre las suyas. Bakugō trató de soltarse con fuerza, pero al parecer el Quirk de la chica aún estaba activo.

 **-¿¡QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES!? –** gritó furioso contra la chica al no saber que estaba pasando con sus mejillas, éstas estaban un poco rosadas. Como el cabello de la chica.

Esta lo mandó a callar y a los segundos dejó su mano, la miró y se sorprendió un poco al verla como si no hubiera entrado en batalla, sin cicatrices en absoluto.

 **-Pero, ¿cómo…**

 **-Nací con dos Quirks, uno de súper fuerza y otro de sanación. Pero este último no me gusta usarlo. Quiero mantenerlo en secreto. –** susurró Sakura mientras tomaba su otra mano, éste, más tranquilo dejó que lo sanara.

Bakugō no estaba del todo seguro de lo que estaba pasando, la chica que había considerado una rival desde que vio mandar a volar a los tipos el año pasado, la chica que le grita sin importar que, la chica puños mortales y rata de biblioteca de 1-A estaba...

Estaba...

 **-Ahora si le cuentas a alguien más mi secreto voy a partirte en pedacitos –** dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Estaba... _¿chantajeándole?_

Como con todo el mundo él podría explotarle la cara y gritarle que le importaba una mierda que tuviera dos Quirks, que no le interesaba lo más mínimo su vida, en cambio dijo:

 **-Está bien.**

Sakura sonrió con alegría y se fue al baño de chicas, dejando al rubio en completo estado catatónico. Algo, algo que antes no se molestaba en sentir, nació dentro del rubio. Era algo obvio después de verlo objetivamente.

Sakura era una chica de carácter fuerte y con belleza diferente. Lo mandaba a la mierda cuando quería y podía resistir su actitud egocéntrica. Lo mejor que veía de ella es que no era una rosa del campo, no era débil de su mente y se dejaba llevar por las emociones. Justo como él.

 **-¡DIABLOS! -** gritó en cuanto llego a su casa con gesto enfadado. Su madre lo vio casi explotando y le pregunto a gritos como le fue. Este le respondió algo que le fue completamente inesperado a Mitsuki:

 **-Creo que estoy enamorado. -** espeto con el semblante entre furioso y triste.

La mayor abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, para segundo después marcar al celular de su marido. Ella no estaba segura de cómo ayudar a su hijo, pero su Masaru sí.

.

 **-KB &HS- **

.

Con el pasar de los días nadie esperaba el cambio de actitud del primer lugar del campeonato de UA, con todos él era el sanguinario hijo de puta de siempre, pero cada vez que hablaba con la pelirosa un pequeño cambio de actitud se hacía presente en él. Un poco más discreto y menos ofensivo.

El mismo cambio se presentó en la chica de ojos verdes. Sakura era un poco más amable con él, le saludaba cada vez que le veía y entrenaban en equipo de vez en cuando.

Los rumores no se hicieron esperar; en boca de todos estaba que alguien por fin había domado al dragón escupe fuego de 1-A. Sakura a menudo recibía felicitaciones y condolencias por parte de estudiantes que no conocía, esta les respondía con un saludo y se iba, alejándose de esas personas.

Ella no quería admitirlo, pero estaba empezando a sentir cosas por el chico. Antes ella amaba a los chicos serios y poco conversadores, como Shouto y Sasuke, un antiguo compañero de la Academia Ninja. Pero de alguna manera ese rubio cenizo estaba entrando en su pequeño corazón. Sus gritos molestos se presentaban en su memoria aleatoriamente, haciéndola reír con un gesto poco propio de una chica.

 **-Bakugō -** saludó la pelirosa como siempre en la mañana a sentarse a su izquierda.

 **-Haruno -** respondió templado para segundos después volver a su libro.

Pasadas las clases normales estos estaban en camino a la sala de usos múltiples, donde entrenaban su fuerza física y rendimiento sin usar sus Singularidades.

 **-Oye, felicidades por ser primer lugar en el festival deportivo-** exclamó con gesto un poco cansado al esquivar los ataques de su compañero.

El rubio gruñó, aun recordaba el coraje de haber ganado contra el bastardo mitad mitad y que este no haya usado todo su poder. **-Yo no gané como quería, así que me vale una mierda.-** Sakura salto hacia atrás y brincó para darle una patada voladora en la cabeza, este la esquivó con facilidad.

 **-Pero mira la cantidad de personas que te buscan para que hagas prácticas, es porque ven tu potencial como futuro héroe. -** Bakugō movía sus manos rápidamente hacia el rostro de Sakura con el fin de golpearla, pero esta bajó las piernas para que él no golpeara ni un solo cabello.

Pasados los minutos estos ya no podían mover los músculos, así que se echaron al piso para descansar.

 **-Tu no participaste, ¿porque? -** pregunto Bakugō, llamando la atención de la pelirosa que extrañamente estaba un poco más roja de lo habitual. El chico lo atribuyó al cansancio.

 **-Veras, no me gustan mucho mostrar mi Quirk solo para entretenimiento, y si eso significa que no voy a tener grandes agencias de mi lado, que así sea. -** dijo con una sonrisa altanera. Una de las cosas que no le molestaba ver a Katsuki era la sonrisa de Sakura.

 **-Iré con Best Jeanist -** dijo Bakugō con el semblante sereno, haciendo que Sakura al escuchar el nombre del héroe voltear rápidamente a su lado.

 **-Él es bueno, me gusta como utiliza la tela como cadenas. -** dijo mencionando la Particularidad del héroe #4 **-pero yo voy con él mejor.**

Al escuchar eso el nervio competitivo del King of Explodo-Kills se encendió. Con una sonrisa arrogante respondió bufando:

 **-No participaste, ¿quién querría a una cabeza de chicle que solo sabe golpear a diestra y siniestra? -** Sakura solo puso los ojos en blanco riéndose de la ofensa del chico.

 **-Eso me pregunto de ti, pólvora -** exclamo entre risas la chica de fuerza sobrehumana **\- pero si, iré con Sharingan.**

Katsuki miró a la joven sin entender **–All Might es el mejor héroe… -** dijo mirando a la pelirosa, mientras que la aludida veía el tragaluz **–hasta que yo le supere por supuesto. –** terminó de hablar con gesto altanero.

 **-Puede ser, pero un héroe brillará más que All Might –** susurró con agrado, Izuku Midoriya tiene potencial como nuevo Símbolo, más que ella, sólo necesita entrenar correctamente.

El rubio la miró con inquietud, pero ella agitó su cabeza en señal de que no era nada importante. **–Oye, debo ir al centro por algo importante, ¿tienes algo que hacer? puedes ir conmigo.**

El rubio rezongó, no tenía nada más que hacer aparte de obligar a llorar a Izuku de camino a casa y comerse un flan. **\- ¿Por qué no? mi increíble presencia te dará algo bueno, chicle.**

La chica sólo le miró con un gesto de golpearle, pero al ver que Bakugō se colocaba en posición de defensa rió con soberbia de ser la única de la clase que hace retroceder a Katsuki Bakugō.

Luego de arreglar lo que movieron de lugar para entrenar, Yin y King salieron de UA con un destino que sólo la pelirosa conocía. En cambio, la chica estaba sucumbiendo a la vergüenza; al fin estaba por decirle que sentía cosas extrañas por él chico explosivo, pero temía demasiado que, con su actitud de orgulloso de mierda, le rechazara de alguna manera humillante.

 **-Oye chicle…**

No sabría cómo reaccionar si algo así sucediera, probablemente le diría que la ve sólo como una amiga y compañera de clase. De pronto la chica comenzó a caminar un poco aturdida de sólo pensarlo.

 **-¡OYE MALDITA ESTÚPIDA! –** el gritó de Katsuki haciendo que la chica de ojos verdes le mirara con impaciencia **–¿a dónde mierdas vamos?**

 **-Sólo vamos a recoger un… paquete… -** la chica rápidamente se acercó al rubio, con su boca a pocos centímetros del oído del chico, éste se encrespó como la cola de un felino. Antes de que pudiera gritarle algo, la chica le susurró:

 **-Alguien nos estaba siguiendo hace un momento, no le presté mucha atención pero…-** miró hacia el chico para ver si le estaba escuchando correctamente. Bakugō se mantuvo como una roca y vigilaba todo a su alrededor **–aún nos siguen, esperan que entremos a una de las calles a nuestra derecha para hacer su cometido.**

 **-¿Cómo demonios sabes todo eso? –** atinó a preguntar el rubio sin el mínimo deseo de llamar más la atención. Sakura lo miró con una sonrisa astuta haciendo que el chico tragara duro.

 **-Vengo de una academia ninja, soquete. ¿Qué hacemos?**

 **-Hagamos mierda a esos imbéciles. –** susurró mirando a la chica a los ojos, el esmeralda y el rubí chocaron con aprensión y furia entremezclados. Sonrieron el uno al otro y siguieron caminando hacia la calle de probable asalto.

.

 **-KB &HS- **

.

Horas después King y Yin eran elogiados por los héroes que pasaban por esa zona patrullando, ellos solos se defendieron de una pandilla de ladrones que tenían por cometido probable robarles sus pertenencias, más estos trabajaron en equipo y los bandidos no tuvieron una sola oportunidad de aprisionarles. Katsuki miraba hacia un lado hastiado pero sonriendo de forma arrogante, el cambio la pelirosa sonreía a los héroes locales con amabilidad y una que otra vez se sonrojaba cuando le decían que era bonita.

 **-Nos podemos ir ya, tu jodido paquete está esperando. –** la chica lo miró con dudas, pero se despidió de los héroes con amabilidad y se retiraron.

A los poco minutos de caminar llegaron a lo alto de una colina, el rubio miraba de forma sospechosa a la chica, para luego preguntarle qué diablos hacían ahí si ya era tarde y podía ser peligroso, para ella por supuesto. Sakura se puso un poco roja por la semejante situación.

 **-Katsuki, no he conocido a un imbécil más huraño y antipático que tú. Eres detestable, le gritas que se mueran a las personas aleatoriamente, eres malcriado a más no poder con los maestros y tus ansias de pelear sólo para posicionarte como el número uno son extremas… –** una vez más, el rubio explosivo estaba con el ojo cuadrado al escuchar semejantes palabras de su compañera de clase, una vena estaba empezando a resaltar en su frente y había comenzado a sudar por doquier, pero se mantuvo en silencio a la espera de que la pelirosa terminara **–para no extenderme mucho, eres un maldito.**

 **-TÚ… -** gritó con la ira de escuchar sus mayores defectos. Pero antes de que rubio mencionara con cólera algunos desperfectos de la pelirosa sus labios se encontraban congelados.

 _¡Sakura le estaba besando!_

Los labios rosados desprovistos de cualquier labial estaban moviéndose lentamente, con miedo contra la agrietada boca de Bakugō, paralizándolo por completo. La chica, al no sentir que King respondía se alejó de él lentamente, mirándolo en todo momento. Titubeó un poco antes de hablar, obligándose en sus adentros no llorar por el probable rechazo.

 **-Creo que el decir "me gustas" está de más. Siento haberte obligado a esto, espero que sigamos siendo amigos –** dijo lo más solemne que pudo.

Exploddo estaba gritando en su mente mil y un improperios contra sí mismo, contra la chica, contra Deku, contra todos. Pero cuando sintió que Sakura se alejaba un poco más para sentarse en el césped lo más apenada posible él la detuvo.

Cuando pudo ordenar un poco más sus pensamientos ya la veía:

Sonriéndole sólo a él, charlando animadamente con Mitsuki, luchando juntos, estudiando juntos, durmiendo juntos y hasta la imaginó con un hermoso vestido blanco esperando por él.

Si hace un año le hubieran dicho que se enamoraría de una chica con horrible actitud y aires de justiciera, le hubiera explotado la cara y se hubiera reído a más no poder.

Él sólo quería ser el mejor, superar a Deku en todo, estar en la cima económica y ser famoso.

 _Ahora…_

Seguía deseando la cima del mundo, pero ahora se veía solo entre tanta banalidad… y no quería estar solo…

Quería estar con la maldita cabellos de chicle, puños de acero y actitud castrante.

Con la maldita que apareció en su vida sin que se lo pidiera, con la hija de puta que hacía que su corazón acelerara sin razón.

 _¡QUERÍA Y QUIERE ESTAR CON SAKURA, MALDICIÓN!_

Con la mayor delicadeza posible, tomó la cintura de la pelirosa y la apretujó contra su cuerpo. Con todos los sentimientos encontrados la besó con desatino y nerviosismo. Luego de unos cuantos besos torpes pero llenos de sentimiento se miraron a los ojos, dejando atrás todo a su alrededor, como si todo el universo fuera para ellos solos.

Sakura, con los ojos vidriosos, abrazó al chico con fuerza sin usar su Particularidad. Notó que Bakugō tenía los ojos más brillantes y un ligero sonrojo se asomaba por sus mejillas. Yin se moría de la vergüenza al ver lo hermoso que se veía el joven de esa manera, más el mismo chico habló con una suavidad que desconocía de su parte.

 **-Tu actitud de mierda, tus retos contra mí y los demás, tus sonrisas macabras y hasta tus cambios de humor te hacen una maldita pesada, pero no encuentro otro modo de describir lo que eres… -** Katsuki hizo todo lo posible para mirar hacia otra parte que no fueran las hermosas gemas frente a él. Pero no pudo, la muy maldita se veía sublime.

 **-Creo, creo que también me gustas… -** susurró con el rostro rojo y con un poco de sudor en su frente. La pelirosa al ver que no podía sacar algo más romántico que eso le abrazó con más alegría. Los besos torpes se extendieron por unos minutos más, hasta que vieron que oscurecía rápidamente.

A los minutos de haber dejado a Sakura en el apartamento donde vivía, un absorto Katsuki Bakugō llegó a su casa. Esta vez, entró suavemente; y sin hacer ningún griterío como tenía acostumbrado se sentó en el sillón de la sala. La madre de familia se turbó un poco al ver que si hijo no hacía ningún ruido, así que, acercándose lentamente le preguntó si algo malo le había pasado en la escuela.

 **-No creo que sea malo, Mitsuki. –** respondió con los ojos casi en blanco al no terminar de tragar todo lo que le había pasado hoy. Se le apeteció en ese instante comer un pimiento verde.

 **-Si alguien te está molestando, sabes que como tu madre puedes contarme lo que se-**

 **-Creo que tengo novia. –** exclamó sin más dilación. Inmediatamente después de ese comentario estaba Masaru tratando de levantar a su esposa del desvanecimiento que le había provocado la declaración de su hijo.

 **-Muchas felicidades hijo, tráela a casa cuando se pueda. –** finalizó su padre mientras levantaba a una dormida Mitsuki para llevarla a su habitación.

.

 **-KB &HS- **

.

A la mañana siguiente todos en UA estaban que no lo podían creer, Midnight estaba que se deshacía de la emoción, All Might les miraba con gesto aprobatorio y Aizawa no dijo nada. Katsuki y Sakura caminaban un poco más cerca de lo que el chico permitía a todo ser vivo en su rango personal.

Como los chicos consideraban un poco más normal la cercanía de ellos dos no notaron nada extraño, pero todo se fue al trasto cuando las chicas se acercaron a Sakura con el fin de chismear entre ellas, pero al momento de halarla al otro lado del salón algo les impidió el continuar.

Era la mano de Katsuki que estaba unida a la de Sakura, y al parecer por la mirada roja del chico explosivo estaba determinado en no dejarla ir. Prácticamente todos explotaron de diferentes maneras, pero la más relevante fue la de Momo, estaba completamente sonrojada tratando de tapar su rostro mientras creaba corazones de chocolate.

Cuando las clases finalmente terminaron, el rubio iba caminando por la calle con la pelirosa.

 **-Katsuki, ¿viste como todos estaban al vernos… juntos? –** preguntó Sakura con gesto divertido mientras iban, nuevamente tomados de las manos. El chico, entre calma y arrogancia le respondió:

 **-Sí, y creo que podría acostumbrarme a eso. –l** uego de lo dicho Sakura no pudo decirle nada más, no quería quitarle esa sonrisa. Ególatra para todos, menos para ella.

.

.

.

 **HISTORIA TERMINADA.**

Me ha costado un ovario y medio esta historia, pero sinceramente me levanté una mañana y me dije:

"¿Cómo madres puedes socializar el musulmán y la waifu de waifus?" y pues me salió esta "maravilla" -riendo cono foca con retraso-

Además, estoy participando en el concurso de One Shot de la Página "MultiSaku".

Besitos!

Feliz Año Nuevo!


End file.
